Como perder um bruxo em 10 dias
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Hermione faz uma aposta com as amigas, e Harry com os amigos, sem saberem. Agora, Harry tem que conquistala em 10 dias enquanto ela, tem que se livrar dele em 10 dias. COMPLETA!
1. Default Chapter

CAP 1

- Não adianta, Mione! Nnem se estressa...Eles nunca darão o braço a torcer... - Gina dizia tentando aclamar a amiga   
Hermione Granger era uma mulher de 21 anos, solteira, mas totalmente fora do comum. Isso porque era uma bruxa.  
Dividia um apartamento com Gina na Londres dos trouxas, mas mesmo assim, trabalhava no Ministério da Magia. Ela trabalhava no departamento que cuidava das criaturas mágicas, e lutava para implantar o F.A.L.E no mundo mágico, mas pela milésima vez fracassara.  
Antes de conseguir um emprego, Hermione Granger tiverauma briga feia com Harry Potter, que fora seu melhor amigo durante anos, e há 4 anos que não se falavam. Quando Gina tocava em seu nome, já era motivo pra Hermione ficar muito nervosa.  
Mesmo vivendo no mundo trouxa, mantinha contato com amigas da escola como Parvati e Padma Patil, Lilá Brown e até Luna Loveggod (que era amiga de Gina).  
- Eu sei Gina, mas aquele povo todo vai me ouvir amanhã...É uma vergonha que fazem com os Elfos!  
Gina a olhou e não disse mais nada. Era inútil discutir aquele assunto com Mione indo contra a garota.  
- Escuta, eu e as meninas marcamos um jantar, amanhã...Relembrar os velhos tempos sabe? Afinal, faz um bom tempo quenão as vemos...Você vem né?  
Hermione olhou a amiga, mas concordou em seguida.  
- Vou! Se digo não, você me obriga...  
Gina riu.

Ele estava parado em frente ao campo de treinamento dos Chuddley Cannons. Estava cansado de esperar o time e sempre eles se atrasarem. E isso acontecia pela 10ª vez naquela semana...  
- E ai Harry. tudo bem? - Rony chegava rindo, mas ao ver a cara do amigo, seu sorriso se desfez - Desculpa o atraso...Tinha perdido a chave do apartamento...  
- Pela milesima vez né? Vou pendurar ela no seu pescoço, quem sabe assim você não a perde mais... - Harry dizia mal-humorado.  
- Ah, relaxa cara! Escuta, amanhã nós temos aquele jantar combinado né? Todos nós, para relembrarmos os velhos tempos...Até Draco virá...  
Harry ergueu as sombrancelhas, mas ignorou e continuou andando.  
Draco Malfoy, apesar de ter sido inimigo dos rapazes em tempos escolares, resolvera ignorar seu passado e viraram amigos. Draco era muito anti-social, e Harry estranhava quando Draco se juntava a eles por algum motivo.  
- Onde iremos? - Harry perguntou...  
- Aonde mais? 3 Vassouras...Vai ter uma festinha de confraternização lá, aí a gente aproveita e reencontra velhos amigos.  
- Ok...

- E posso saber onde vai ser esse jantar? - Hermione perguntou enquanto as duas iam pra casa.  
- Onde você acha? 3 Vassouras! Vai ter festa lá amanhã, a gente aproveita e ve de novo todo mundo!  
Hermione a olhou indecisa. Não sabia se queria voltar a visitar Hogsmeade tão cedo. Afinal, o único lugar que ainda ia do mundo mágico era o Ministério, mas decidiu abrir uma excessão.

CAP 2

No dia seguinte, Gina acordara Hermione muito delicadamente.

- ACORDDAAAAA SUA PREGUIÇOSAAAAAAAA!!!!! – Gina berrou ao ouvido de Hermione.

Hermione dera um pulo tão grande de sua cama, que caira no chão. Se levantou irritada, massageando os ouvidos.

- Você sabia que eu tenho tímpanos? E que eles são sensíveis??? Que saco, custa me acordar decentemente?

- Calma Mione, que estresse!!! Não esquece que hoje é a festa lá no 3 Vassouras...As meninas já confirmaram que vão.

- Ok, eu sei! Ta achando que eu iria me esquecer? Impossível com você me lembrando a cada 10 minutos não?

- Xiiii....Deve ser TPM

- EU NÃO TO DE TPM!!! – Hermione berrou batendo a porta do banheiro.

Gina permaneceu olhando a porta do banheiro sem entender.

- Rony, você viu minha camisa por ai? – Harry perguntava a Rony, que estava acordando naquele momento.

- Ah?... – Disse o garoto bocejando

- Perguntei se viu minha camisa! – Ele repetiu mais alto

- Harry, eu tava ia ver onde jogou sua camisa! Procura, ué...

Harry o olhou sério e continuou procurando.

Gina e Hermione passaram o dia escolhendo roupas, fazendo comprar e conversando sobre a tal festa. Quando já eram 6 e meia, as duas estavam em seu apartamento conversando no sofá.

- JESUS! Mione, são 6 e meia! Caraça, vamos nos atrasar!!!

Gina arrastou Mione pelo braço e as duas correram pra se arrumarem e irem para o 3 Vassouras.

- Se lá tiver um tédio, eu venho embora Gina! – Hermione avisou enquanto saiam de casa.

Gina apenas a olhou, e as duas saíram correndo para a Estação de trem.

- HARRY POTTER, SAI DO CHUVEIRO AGORA!!! – Rony gritava do quarto que dividiam na Toca.

- CALMA! TO INDO!

- Caramba, vamos chegar atrasados! – Rony continuava reclamando.

- Se você quiser que eu saia cheio de sabão, eu saio!!! – respondeu um Harry mal-humorado.

Harry demorou mais uns 10 minutos e saiu, deixando Rony usar o banheiro livremente. Após 15 minutos, os dois saíram e pegaram o trem em direção a Hogsmeade.

Hermione e Gina chegaram ao 3 Vassouras as 7 e meia. Lilá, Parvati e Padma já estavam lá, numa mesa, tomando cerveja amanteigada e rindo muito quando notaram a chegada das duas.

- Finalmente, hein? Achei que não viessem mais! – Parvati dizia. – Senta aí...Tom, mais duas, por favor! – a garota pediu e logo vieram mais duas garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

- Nos atrasamos... – Gina se desculpava – Mas e aí? Novidades?

Nessa hora, ligaram o som da estalagem e ficava difícil de se manter uma conversa por muito tempo. Logo, Hermione permaneceu sentada observando tudo, Gina também ficou sentada, mas bebendo muito, e as outras se levantaram pra dançar.

O lugar estava muito diferente. Haviam algumas mesinhas espalhadas pelo lugar, e um bom espaço para se dançar. Luzes coloridas brilhavam, com mágica, por todo o lugar e a decoração era toda dourada e vermelha.

Logo, 2 rapazes chegaram e se sentaram mais ao fundo numa mesa onde outros garotos estavam. Nem Mione nem Gina perceberam.

- Pra que chegar na hora, né? – Ddraco comentava mal-humorado – Tamo esperando vocês a maior tempão...

- Foi mal cara, o Harry aqui que se atrasou! – Rony dizia se sentando.

- Toma, deve ta até quente – Dino oferecia duas garrafas aos amigos.

Após dançarem muito, as meninas resolveram voltar aos seus lugares.

- E então anda com o Davies? – Gina perguntava com ar curioso.

- Não anda... – ela respondeu com tédio na voz – Ninguém merece aquele garoto!

- Por quê? – Hermione não entendera – Você não gosta dele? E ele não gosta de você?

- É, mas acontece que aquele menino ta um grude. Eu andei até distante pra ver se ele se tocava, mas só piorou...Eu não gosto mais dele, mas não tenho coragem pra chegar nele e dizer entende? Deve ser porque ele foi tão legal comigo, e também porque ele anda muito meloso, ah, eu não agüento!

As meninas riram.

- Mas não deve ser difícil fazer um garoto largar do seu pé assim...É só saber fazer ele mancar, se é que você me entende... – Hermione dizia tomando mais um gole de cerveja amanteigada.

- Falar é fácil, quero ver na prática! – Padma respondeu.

- É sério. Nós mulheres sabemos fazer um homem largar do nosso pé, não é tão difícil assim...É só usar a cabeça, como falei. As vezes, você não fez a coisa certa...

- E o que seria a coisa certa? – Parvati desafiou

Aquela conversa tava tomando um rumo inesperado já.

- Sei lá, algo realmente catastrófico! Coisa do tipo...Sei lá, pra quê existe a imaginação afinal? – Hermione dizia como se explica que 22 são 4.

- Se você diz que é tão fácil, então porque não prova pra gente? – Lilá disse em tom divertido. As outras a olharam em aprovação

- Quê?

- Isso mesmo. Prova! – Gina concordou achando tudo muito divertido.

- Como? – Hermione disse surpresa com a reação de Gina.

- Tenho uma idéia! – Lilá disse sorrindo para Hermione. – Nós escolhemos um garoto, e você primeiro deixa ele caído por você. Depois, você tenta se livrar dele...Simples e Prático!

- Claro, você deixará nós informadas de tudo o que acontece por correio coruja. E de vez em quando, a gente se encontra assim acompanhamos todo o procedimento melhor...O que acha? – Padma sorriu aguardando a resposta da amiga.

Hermione primeiro achou tudo aquilo um absurdo. Brincar assim com alguém? Como? Mas, depois pensara bem...Sua vida andava muito monótona. Estava na hora de dar uma agitada.

- E quanto tempo durará isso? – Ela perguntou hesitante.

- Hum...10 dias ta bom? – Lilá perguntou animada.

- Ta ótimo! – Hermione sorriu e apertou a mão de Parvati. As outras soltaram gritinhos e aplaudiram discretamente.

Todos os garotos estavam sentados numa mesa, ao fundo do bar conversando.

- VocÊ não sabe o quão difícil ta sendo pra mi chegar nela cara... – Simas comentava com Harry. Todos a sua volta riram.

- E Por quê? – Harry perguntou

- Você ainda pergunta? Ela é a menina mais difícil que já vi! Ninguém merece!

- Simas, isso é ridículo! – Ele riu

- E por que seria? – Draco perguntou estranhando a afirmação de Harry.

- Simples meu caro, porque nosso amigo aqui, acha que pode conquistar qualquer garota a hora que quiser, sem fazer muito esforço...

Todos riram.

- To falando sério...Vocês não sabem o quanto essa criatura aqui mudou...

- Fala sério né? Você realmente acha isso? Nem eu, que sou...bem, eu consigo, você consegue? – Draco riu em desdém.

- É por que ao contrário de você Draco, eu sou auto-confiante. E não acho, tenho certeza!

- Pois eu quero uma prova! – Draco desafiou.

- E que prova seria essa? – Harry sorriu interessado

- Simples. Você terá 10 dias pra conquistar uma garota que nós escolhermos...No 10º dia você terá de apresentá-la para nós, e nós julgaremos se ela está apaixonada por você ou não...Topa?

- Claro! – Harry se animou. Realmente tinha mudado muito. Depois da guerra, em seu 7º ano, tornara-se uma pessoa direta, um pouco fria e depois que se distanciara de algumas pessoas, não se importava muito das conseqüências que tomariam seus atos.

- Então, meu caro, a gente vai dar uma volta por aqui e ver quem será "a vítima" – eles riram e se levantaram da mesa.

Harry apenas permaneceu os observando.

Depois de um tempo, os garotos voltaram!

- Ok, então teremos de decidir o felizardo aqui né? – Lilá perguntou louca pra ver logo quem iria sofrer nas mãos de Hermione.

Parvati olhou bem a volta, e avistou um grupo de rapazes numa mesa conversando animadamente.

- Já sei quem!

- E? – Gina perguntou ansiosa.

- Aquele ali, de cabelos bagunçados pretos, óculos...

- AH? – Hermione ficou surpresa... – Aquele ali? Gente, ele é o Harry, se lembram? Harry Potter...Foi meu amigo em Hogwarts, mas depois ele se distanciou de mim? Não deve nem me reconhecer mais...

- Melhor ainda! – Gina disse contente – Vamos, Mione, quem te vê agora nem fala que você é a Hermione de antigamente...

Hermione pensou bem e acabou cedendo.

- Ok, mas não posso me apresentar como Hermione Granger, senão não dará certo!

- Ok...Então você será...Annie Byrne.

E todas sorriram, incluidno Hermione. 'Pelo menos ele vai pagar por ter se brigado comigo sem motivo, ah se vai!" – pensava ela.

- E ai, quem vai ser a sortuda? – Harry disse animado

- Sortuda? A azarada você quer dizer né? – Dino riu – Ta vendo aquela mesa de garotas ali na frente? Aquela de cabelos lisos castanhos e compridos, jaqueta marrom, calça escura...Ela mesma!

Harry a olhou bem. Sim, a garota era bonita e realmente parecia ser interessante. Mas Harry não fazia idéia de que aquela garota era quem era.

- OK!

CAP 3

- Então meu amigo, se você vai fazer a guria gostar de você, é bom se apressar... – Draco riu e levantou Harry da cadeira na marra. – Vai! Vaza!

- Calma... – Harry riu e se aproximou da garota que estava sozinha perto do balcão.

Hermione estava no balcão, pegando mais cervejas amanteigadas, quando Harry se aproximou.

- Olá, posso saber o que uma garota tão linda faz sozinha numa festa dessas?

Hermione o olhou e sorriu. "Ótimo, nem precisei ir atrás dele...E ele não me reconhece...Isso vai ser fácil!" – pensava ela. Ela sorriu e respondeu:

- A mesma coisa que você!

Harry a olhou e sorriu.

- Então...Qual seu nome mesmo???

- Annie Byrne, e o seu? – Hermione se segurava pra não rir. A situação era engraçada: Ela que fora muito amiga de Harry, ali, cumprindo uma aposta, com seu ex melhor amigo ali dando em cima dela...

- Prazer, Annie. Sou Harry Potter.

Hermione apenas sorriu. Com certeza ele esperaria que ela fosse fazer algum comentario por ele ser quem era, ou que ela olhasse sua cicatriz, mas ela não fez nada disso. Apenas sorriu e saiu andando.

- Espera! Você gostaria de sair comigo hoje?

- Hoje? Agora? – Ela perguntou

- Sim...Seria divertido...Sei lá, podemos ir numa praça que tem aqui perto, andar um pouco...

- Ok, espera aí... – Hermione disse e saiu atrás das amigas.

- Gente! – Hermione se aproximou da mesa – Ele ta dando em cima de mim...O mais engraçado é que ele não me reconhece!

- SÉRIO? – Elas disseram juntas.

- Shhh...Vamos sair agora...Vou deixar ele caidinho por mim, pra depois começar o terrorismo

Todas ali riram.

- Mione, depois você conta tudo pra gente viu? – Lilá disse.

- Fica tranqüila...Ela mora comigo...Não tem como esconder nada... – Gina disse – Agora vai logo, antes que ele desconfie.

- Ok, até mais meninas! – Hermione disse e foi em direção a Harry.

- Vamos?

- Vamos! – Hermione repondeu e os dois saíram.

Permaneceram por um tempo caminhando pela noite de Londres. Fazia um vento agradável e o céu estava coberto de estrelas.

- Linda a noite não? – Hermione comentou sentando-se num banco na praça e observando o céu.

- Não tão linda quanto você...

- Ora, vamos! – Ela riu – Essa é mais velha que minha vó...

- To falando sério... – Harry riu.

- E...O que faz da vida? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu trabalho com Quadribol. Jogo num time, Chuddley Cannons...E você?

- Trabalho no ministério da Magia... – Ela respondeu

- Nossa... – Ele comentou

Permaneceram em silêncio, quando Harry se aproximou mais de Mione e a beijou, deslizando suas mãos pelas costas da garota. Mione correspondia, mas logo se soltou.

- Er...Melhor irmos...Tenho trabalho amanhã, e já ta tarde... –

- Ok... – Harry disse e ambos se levantaram.

Harry a acompanhou até o trem de Hogsmeade. Antes de entrar no trem, Harry chamou.

- Hey! Nos vemos amanhã ok? – Ele sorriu

- Ok!

Hermione entrou no trem e Harry seguiu para o 3 Vassouras.

- Você não perde por esperar! – Ambos disseram enquanto iam cada um por seu caminho.

Na manhã seguinte, Gina acordara Mione, dessa vez, mas educadamente.

- Conta agora! – Gina disse ao ver Mione levantando da cama.

- Calma, mal acordei! – Mione riu e contou tudo para Gina.

- NÃO ACREDITO! Ele te beijou? NOSSA!

- Calma...Tenho que pensar...Eu ainda não sei, tenho algumas idéias, mas não sei o que vou fazer...A gente nem conversou direito...Bem, vamos pro Ministério...Lá eu vejo o que faço.

Gina concordou e as duas se arrumaram e tomaram café para irem ao trabalho.

Os garotos do time do Chuddley Cannons entravam em campo para mais um dia exaustivo de treino.

- Então, vocês vão sair hoje? – Rony perguntou curioso. Nenhum dos garotos reconhecera Hermione naquela noite.

- Sim, acho que vou trazer ela pra ver o jogo de quadribol de hoje a noite...

- Ótimo, assim a conheço! – Rony disse alegre.

- Preciso ir ao corujal do campo... – Harry disse e saiu correndo ao corujal.

- Mas vocês tem que aceitar! Isso é muito importante, o que esses Elfos passam não é justo! – Hermione continuava discutindo com o Chefede seu Ddepartamento.

- Mesmo que eu aprove, o Ministro nunca aceitaria uma coisa dessas, Mione. Os Elfos GOSTAM do que fazem.

- Não, não gostam. Ninguém pode conseguir gostar de trabalho escravo!

- Mas eles gostam, e fim de papo!

- Mas...

- Nada de mais Hermione Granger! – Ele disse e saiu da sala de Hhermione

- AHHHH! Saco! – Hermione esmurrou a mesa – Mas eu vou conseguir! Ou não me chamo Hermione Granger.

- Hey – Sua secretária aparecera na porta. – Conhece alguma Annie Byrne? Coruja pra ela...

- Ah, deixa comigo...Eu...Eu entrego a ela!

A secretaria estranhou pois ali no Ministério, não havia nenhuma Annie Byrne.

- Ela deu meu local de trabalho como referência, ta mudando ainda a coitada... – Hermione comentava se lamentando, disfarçadamente.

- Ah sim... – A secretaria entregou a carta da coruja e fechou a porta.

Gina entrara logo em seguida, e ao ver a carta nas mãos de Mione soltou um gritinho.

- É dele?

- Sim – Ela sorriu – Pelo menos ta aqui: Annie Byrne, Não sei aonde, Londres. - e começou a ler.

"Cara Annie,

Gostaria de lhe convidar para ver um jogo de quadribol hoje a noite comigo. Você conhecerá meu amigo, Rony...

Bem, espero sua resposta.

Sendo sim ou não, passo no Ministério na sua saída.

Abraços

Harry"

As duas riram...

- Ele vai lhe apresentar meu irmão, sendo que você conheceu ele por mais de 7 anos...Que coisa engraçada! – Gina ria...

- Folgado não? Como seu eu gostasse de Quadribol... – Hermione comentou guardando a carta. – Mas fica tranqüila...Hoje vai ser majestoso.... – Ela riu.

- Imagino...Olha, inda bem que meu irmão não te viu mais depois que você e Harry brigaram..

- Verdade... – Hermione comentava. – Mas não se preocupe...Não tem coisa melhor do que sair com um garoto e ele levar um amigo, ah não tem mesmo!

As duas riram.

CAP 4.

Já eram 7 horas quando Hermione terminou o expediente para se encontrar com Harry na porta do Ministério. E como ela esperava, lá estava ele. Blusa moletom azul marinho, calça jeans, cabelos despenteados e uma rosa vermelha na mão.

- Flor pra uma flor... – Ele sorriu e lhe beijou a mão direita.

- Você não tem uma cantada mais atual não? – Hermione riu.

- Ah, as antigas são as melhores... – Ele respondeu – Vamos? Precisamos pegar Rony ainda...Ele quer te conhecer, falei tanto de você, que ficou curioso.

- Que bonitinho... – Hermione lhe apertou as buchechas como uma tia faria ao sobrinho mais novo.

20 minutos depois, chegaram no estádio de Quadribol, que não era longe dali. O jogo começaria as 8 da noite, e ainda faltava muito tempo para começar o jogo, por isso, as arquibancadas não estavam tão cheias. Os camarotes vips estavam lotados, por isso Harry não conseguira um lugar melhor.

- Escutem, temos a opção de escolhermos nossos lugares...Alguns lugares espalhados pelo estádio foram reservados para que jogadores pudessem escolher...O que acham?

Hermione olhou de lá de baixo e disse.

- Lá, no meio, do lado direito...

E lá se foram, os três. Deram a volta até o outro lado do estádio e subiram 6 lances de escadas, até finalmente chegarem no lugar desejado.

Assim que os dois se sentaram, Hermione foi até a cerca da arquibancada, olhou bem e fez uma cara feia.

- Hum não, aqui não...Não dá pra ver aquele lado direito... – Ela apontou para as balizas, do lado que estiveram antes.

- O Quê? – Harry perguntou surpreso. – Acho que aqui ta ótimo.

- Mas não dá pra ver...Vamos, por mim... – Ela dizia fazendu uma cara de menor abandonada e Harry não resistiu.

- Ok, vamos...

Desceram os 6 lances de escadas, deram a volta pelo estádio e subiram mais 6 lances de escadas do outro lado.

Todos se sentaram, quando Hermione se mexia na cadeira.

- O que foi? – Harry perguntou

- Essas cadeiras...São tão desconfortáveis...As outras eram tão confortáveis...Vamos voltar pra lá? – Ela disse sorrindo. Rony e Harry a olharam incrédulos.

- Hey, você quem quis vir pra cá... – Harry retrucou olhando Rony e em seguida olhando Hermione...

- Eu sei, mas como ia saber que essas cadeiras são tão ruins? – Ela disse como quem afirma que 22 são 4

- Annie, todas são iguais! – Rony disse

- Mas essas são mais duras que as outras tenho certeza! Ah, querido, vamos?

Harry a olhou e vendo que não tinha outro jeito bufou e disse...

- Ok vamos...

E lá se foram de novo, cumprir o percurso. Ao chegarem em seus lugares, Rony e Harry estavam com cara de poucos amigos, e Hermione sorria olhando para todos os lados. Ao se virar para Harry fechou a cara.

- Você ta bravo?

- Não Annie, é que...

- FALA A VERDADE! – Ela se levantou e disse em tom alto. As pessoas ao redor os observavam.

- Não, não to bravo.

- Você ta sendo sincero? – Ela disse com tom magoado.

- Claro... – Ele levantou e a abraçou a fazendo se sentar de novo.

Quando deu oito horas o jogo começou. O estádio já estava lotado e o locutor irradiava tudo com empolgação. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados observando o jogo. Os garotos pareciam bem concentrados no jogo, quando Hermione teve uma idéia...

Ela esperou alguns segundos, e quando percebeu que Harry estava totalmente concentrado no jogo berrou bem no ouvido nele, se levantando em seguida:

- EU NÃO ACREDITO, SEU CEGO!

Harry e Rony deram um pulo enorme da cadeira. Harry a olhou assustado.

- O que foi agora? – Ele disse tentando ficar calmo.

- Você não viu? Não acredito que não viu...Cara foi...Ah, fala sério,

- Foi o quê, Annie? – Harry dizia curioso, mas observando o jogo ainda.

- Aquele burro deixou a goles cair... – Hermione disse com normalidade, o que fez Harry e Rony olharem pra ela sem entender.

Após algum tempo, a partida já estava empatada. Enquanto os jogadores do Harpies pediam um tempo, Harry se virou pra conversar com Mione. Mesmo sendo muito difícil conversar com aquele povo berrando, Harry tentava.

- Emocionante não? – Harry berrou

- Querido, você ta com bafo...

- Ah? – Harry não havia entendido

- Você ta com bafo – Hermione repetiu tapando o nariz

- Fala mais alto.

Hermione destapou o nariz e berrou

- EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ TÁ COM BAFOOOOOO!!!

Todo mundo que estava naquele lado do estádio parou de falar para olhar pra Harry. Na mesma hora o garoto ficou vermelho.

- Como assim Annie, eu escovei os dentes hoje.

- Não é o que ta parecendo.Ah, também pudera...Tem um objeto verde suspeito no meio de seus dentes, deixa que eu tiro... – Hermione forçou ele a sorrir, e delicadamente fingiu tirar alguma coisa dos dentes de Harry. Todos em volta davam risadinhas e voltaram sua atenção para o jogo.

Ambulantes passavam durante a arquibancada vendendo lanches...Quando parecia que finalmente o apanhador do Harpies iria pegar o pomo, Hermione cutucou Harry.

- Pega um bolo de caldeirão pra mim? To morrendo de fome...

- Annie, espera só um minuto...VAI VAI LOGO SEU BURRO... – Harry respondeu prestando atenção no jogo.

-HARRY! – e o garoto a olhou – Eu to com fome...

Harry a olhou e sem escolha desceu algumas escadas pra comprar o bolo do ambulante lá em baixo, na ultima fileira da arquibancada. Quando Harry estava subindo, o jogo acabou.

- Noosa! Foi emocionante! – Hermione comentava o fim do jogo.

- Aqui ta seu bolo... – Ele ofereceu.

- Ah, não precisa mais...Já passou! – Ela sorriu e começou a sair da arquibancada. – Vamos?

Rony, ria olhando a cena e saiu primeiro, depois Hermione saiu. Quando a garota deu as costas, Harry jogou o bolo longe, de raiva.

CAP 5

Hermione, durante a manhã do dia seguinte, dava seu relato sobre a noite anterior aos risos.

- Não acredito que você fez isso, Mione...Ele deve ter ficado pe da vida....Mas, e meu irmão? Te reconheceu?

- Não Ainda bem! – Hermione ria... – Só que assim...Ele ficou bravo na hora, mas quando me deixou na estação de trem, me beijou e disse que queria me ver hoje de novo...Eu preciso de uma idéia urgente...

- Ele tem treino hoje? – Gina perguntou com ar de quem vai aprontar

- Tem...

- Então?

- Ah sim ,entendi! Ótima idéia Gi! To indo, te vejo depois...

Hermione sorriu para a amiga e saiu de casa. Sabia onde era o campo de treinamento dos Chuddley Cannos, e isso facilitava muito.

Após algum tempo, Hermione chegara lá, como visitante.

Ao entrar no campo, ela viu que Harry estava no chão, com o restante do time, conversando.

- AMORRRRRRRR!!! – Hermione chegou gritando, e correndo histericamente.

Harry a olhou espantado.

- Annie, o que... – Ele não pode terminar a frase, porque Hermione o agarrou e lhe deu um beijo desentupidor de pia.

Quando a garota o largou ele terminou a frase.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Hermione o olhou desapontada

- Por quê? Não ta feliz em me ver?

- Não é isso, é que...pensei que iríamos nos ver a noite... – Ele sorriu sem graça

- Mas eu quis fazer uma surpresa... – Ela o largou e o olhou séria – Você não gostou? HEIN?

Harry tomou um susto e tentava consertar a situação.

- Não é isso, é que estou treinando Annie...

- PODE FALAR A VERDADE! Depois de ontem, achei que ia sentir saudades de mim, mas to vendu que naum...E olha que a culpa nem foi minha, vc q eh ruim....

Todos do time começaram a rir...Harry ficou vermelho que nem tomate

- Annie, nós nem...

- É melhor eu ir...Depois nos vemos – Ela dizia com ar de indignada...

Harry segurou seu braço, a impedindo de ir

- Calma, me explica que história é essa de que eu sou ruim e...

- Harry, querido... – Ela dizia num tom levemente alto para que o time pudesse escutar claramente... – Eu sei que é difícil pra você ter essa fraqueza...Mas eu preciso ir trabalhar, quem sabe eu possa te ajudar mais tarde não? Ou você poderia procurar algum medico...Tenho certeza de que te ajudarão, agora preciso ir trabalhar...Te vejo depois! – Hermione o beijou, e sorrindo deixou o campo.

Harry a olhou incrédulo, mas ainda vermelho. Todos seus colegas de campo riam. Rony chegou perto, rindo mais que os outros.

- Que história é essa Harry? Fracote?

Harry o olhou nervoso

- Me deixa cara! Vamos, chega de conversa e vamos treinar.

Harry ainda ficou agüentando piadinhas do time o dia todo.

Mione havia chegado no Ministério e contara tudo a Gina...

- Ele ficou nervoso?

- Orra...Inda quando eu tava indo embora, ouvi algumas piadinhas que fizeram...

- Mione? – A secretaria a cahamava na porta – Uma carta praquela sua amiga...Annie Byrne!

Hermione ficou surpresa, mas mesmo assim pegou a carta.

- O que será que ele quer? – Gina dizia curiosa – Abre aí...

Hermione abriu e leu.

"Querida Annie,

Eu realmente não entendi aquilo de hoje a tarde, mas...

Gostaria de vir aqui hoje? Sei lá, poderíamos ir a alguma pizzaria depois...Seria legal...

Passo ai as 7

Abraços

Harry."

- Mas que folgado! Nem espera que eu responda, ele já me intima a ir com ele...

- Ah, Mione...Pense pelo lado bom...Você ainda tem 7 dias pela frente...

- É...Mas bem...To achando que ta na hora de apelar...

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Calma, você vai ver... – Hermione riu... – Ah, e as meninas?

- Elas vão se encontrar com a gente no último dia...Estão atoladas até o pescoço de trabalho.

- Tudo bem...Mas então, deixa eu voltar ao trabalho...Você deveria fazer o mesmo dona Gina!

As duas riram e Gina se foi para sua sala.

- Ah, hoje ele vai ver... – Hermione sorria para si mesma.

CAP 6

Como Haviam combinado, Harry encontrou Hermione na porta do Ministério. Hermione estava com uma blusa social branca e uma saia social preta e sua bolsa, mais cheia que o habitual...

- Olá, Annie! – Harry a puxou para si e a beijou – Escuta, passaremos lá no apê que divido com Rony, perto do Campo de Treinamento ok??? Preciso deixar umas coisas em dia antes de sairmos.

- Ah, então finalmente vou conhecer onde você mora? – Hermione sorriu para si mesma. Estava dando certo

Harry sorriu e lhe beijou novamente, e lá se foram os dois.

Ao chegarem no lugar, Rony não estava. Harry entrou e pegou uma pasta cheia de papéis e se sentou numa mesa.

- Termino num minuto. Tenho que entregar isso amanhã cedo...Fica a vontade aí...

Hermione sorriu e disse:

- Escuta, Harry...Será que posso tomar banho aqui? Não gosto de ficar usando uniforme de trabalho pra sair...

- Claro, fica a vontade... – Harry sorriu e continuou arrumando os papéis na mesa.

Hermione entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta.

Jogou uma água no corpo rapidamente, e se trocou. Logo em seguida, espalhou umas coisas pelo banheiro e saiu.

- Pronto! – Harry disse – Noosa.... – Ele se espantou ao ver Mione num vestido azul a cima do joelho.

- Obrigada! Vamos?

E os dois se foram.

- Harry? Hermione dizia no meio do caminho, iam caminhando e conversando – Aonde vamos?

- Sei lá...Já sei! Pizzaria, o que acha?

- Não gosto de pizza. Na verdade, não posso comer, passo mal...

- Bem, então vamos jantar fora?

- Claro.

E se foram para o restaurante mais próximo que encontraram.

- Tava ótimo o jantar! – Hermione dizia na estação de trem. – Então...Eu já vou indo ok? Tenho trabalho amanhã...

- Ok...A gente se vê amanhã? - Harry perguntou com um sorriso

- Claro, gutti gutti! – Ela apertou as bochechas dele com força, e balançou prum lado e pro outro.

- Como assim gutti gutti??? Isso a gente fala pra bebês...

- Mas você é meu bebê! – Ela sorriu e pegou o trem.

Harry permaneceu olhando o trem partir espantado.

- Essa garota tem sérios problemas... – Ele comentou indo embora.

Ao chegar em seu apê, Harry encontrou Rony.

- E ae cara? Escuta, a Annie teve aqui?

- Teve sim, por quê? – Ele estranhou a pergunta do amigo

- Bem, é que...Curiosidade... – Ele disse e continuou vendo tv.

- Ah...Bem, vou tomar banho... – Ele disse pegando sua toalha e indo pro banheiro

Harry estava no banho, distraído e quando foi pegar o sabonete, acabou pegando um certo pedaço de roupa todo torcido e molhado.

- AAHHHHHHH – Harry berrou do banheiro, Rony ouviu e bateu na porta preocupado.

- Cara que foi????

Harry se enrolou numa toalha, sem ver qual tinha pegado e abriu a porta

- Isso... – Harry mostrou na ponta dos dedos uma calcinha encharcada.

- Caraca! – Rony abafou o riso – E...Por quê você ta enrolado numa toalha rosa?

Harry olhou pra toalha e a atirou longe, Rony bateu a porta na mesma hora e voltou pra sala. De lá ele pode ouvir Harry Berrando.

- DROGA!!!

Hermione ria, e Gina a escutava. As duas estavam sentadas na cama de Hermione, comendo biscoito.

- A essas horas, ele deve ta achando meus presentes...

As duas riram.

- Mione, você é má!

- Você não viu nada...

As duas riram. A muitos metros dali, Harry gritava de raiva do banheiro.

Rony bateu de novo na porta.

- Já se vestiu? – Rony perguntou.

- Sim!

Rony abriu a porta, e olhou uma cena muito cômica.

- Então é isso que elas usam quando tão naquela situação? – Rony abafava seu riso.

Harry o fuzilou com os olhos. Segurava em suas mãos, uma coisa comprida e branca com manchas vermelhas, e arremessou no lixo com raiva.

- Essa menina ta me deixando louco!

- To vendo... – Rony riu e voltou para a sala.


	2. Cap 7

CAP 7

Harry dormia tranqüilamente em sua cama. Estava tendo um sonho estranho. Sonhava que Annie entrava em seu quarto, e lhe acordava gritando...Mas quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que não era sonho, e de susto dera um pulo da cama. - AHHHHHH! - Calma, querido, sou eu... – Hermione dizia com voz de bebê. Rony acabou arcondando também com o berro de Mione e olhava a cena sem entender. - Como você entrou aqui? - O porteiro me fez uma cópia, ele sabe que estamos namorando, e viu que eu queria tanto te ver... – Ela disse sorindo, ainda com voz de bebê. Harry a olhou pasmo. Hermione do nada, o agarrou e o derrubou na cama, e permaneceu abraçada a ele. - Querido, te amo tanto!!! Você nem sonha... - Eu sei...Eu nem sonho, realmente... – Harry a olhava perplexo. - Que foi? – Ela disse fingindo se zangar com a atitude de Harry – Eu venho aqui, te fazer uma surpresa, e você me trata assim...Tudo bem, eu vou embora! – Ela se levantou e foi até a porta. - CALMA! – Harry disse ao ver o olhar do amigo – Espera, não precisa ir embora...Não disse isso, eu apenas estranhei você vir aqui a essa hora...Aliás, você esqueceu sua toalha e mais outra coisa aqui ontem... – Ele dizia lentamente Rony abafava um riso se lembrando do dia anterior. Hermione se abaixou ao lado de Harry e disse. - Ah, eu sei...Fui perceber só em casa que tinha esquecido, obrigada por guardar... – Ela lhe deu um beijo e se levantou. – Escuta, olha o que eu trouxe... – Ela lhe entregou um livro pesado. Harry se levantara e pegara suco na cozinha. Ao voltar, pegou o livro e abriu. - O que é isso??? – Ele perguntou estranhando. - Planejamentos do nosso casamento. – Ela disse como se explicasse que é um livro de receitas. Harry na mesma hora cuspiu todo seu suco em Rony, que xingou depois... - O...QU...QU...QUÊ? – Harry gaguejava, olhando pra Mione com olhos arregalados. - Planejamentos do nosso casamento. – Ela pegou o livro das mãos de Harry e começou a folhear enquanto ia explicando. – Simples, o vestido e o terno que usaremos, a decoração, o tipo de bufê, o lugar, o enxoval para nossos filhinhos... - Nossos o QUÊ? - Filhinhos, claro, teremos alguns algum dia, por mim seria só trigêmios, mas aí também, se fossem duas gêmeas e um menino, ou ao contrário eu não me importaria... - Começamos a namorar nem faz um mêm...Já ta falando em casamento e filhos? - O que??? Você não quer casar comigo??? – Ela se levantou e cruzou os braços – Não acredito!!! Você só ta me enrolando então é? Pra depois me dar um chute....PODE FALAR! PODE FALAR, QUEM É ELA? - Quem é ela? Como assim? - QUEM É A OUTRA, EU SEI, VOCÊ SÓ PODE TER OUTRA! FALA! Rony olhava a cena chocado, quando decidiu ir pra cozinha. Ainda sim, ouvia tudo. - Eu não tenho outra, Annie! - Então o que é? Ela disse fingindo se acalmar – Ah já sei...Você não acha que passa tempo demais com seu amigo? Você tem algo? - PELAMORDEDEUS, ANNIE! EU E O RONY? DA ONDE TIROU ISSO??? - Então me conta o que é!!! Você olhou com uma cara pro nosso álbum...VocÊ não gostou, pode falar... – Ela dizia imitando voz de choro. - Não, calma, eu não quis dizer isso... – Ele se aproximou dela mas ela se virou numa incrível imitação de criança mimada. - Não quero ouvir! - Annie! Só acho muito cedo pra isso... Hermione o olhou com cara de mimada ainda, e Harry prosseguiu. - Escuta, você está aginda muito estranhamente nesses últimos dias...Eu não to te entendendo - Ainda me chama de louca? - Não, eu não te chamei de louca! – Harry estava começando a perder a paciência. – Sabe, to começando a me encher disso! - Então, acha melhor a gente terminar? - Isso! – Ele disse decidido. - ÓTIMO! – Ela se levantou irritada e foi até a porta. Harry na mesma hora se arrependeu e se lembrou da aposta. - ESPERA! ESPERA! Hermione se virou e o encarou - O que foi agora? - Desculpa! Desculpa mesmo, é que fiquei irritado...Mas...Olha, tenho uma idéia...Neste fim de semana, irei pra casa do meu padrinho visitá-lo no interior. Ele casou-se a pouco tempo, e tiveram um filho. Que tal passarmos o fim de semana lá? Assim a gente respira um pouco de ar puro, relaxa, acho que isso nos faria bem... - Eu...Eu vou pensar! – Hermione se virou e saiu do apartamento. Rony entrou na pequena sala, perplexo. - Cara, essa foi a briga mais doida que já vi. - Eu também...Quem sabe com esse fim de semana a gente consegue acertar tudo não? Rony o olhou estranhando. - Você não ta gostando dela de verdade, ta? - Claro que não né? – Harry disse e voltou para cama. Na verdade, Harry começava a se perguntar se o que confirmara ao amigo era verdade. Desde que conhecera Annie, seus sentimentos estavam estranhos, ele gostava da companhia dela...Tudo bem que ela tinha o dom de irritá-lo, ou agir estranhamente, mas depois desse convite, começara a pensar seriamente no assunto.

Hermione entrou em casa e Gina estava no Ministério já. Resolvera que não iria ao trabalho naquele dia. Deitou-se no sofá e ligou a tv, mas não prestava atenção na tv, somente pensava no convite que Harry lhe fizera. - "Eu não posso estar gostando dele, não depois do que ele me fez! E vou levar essa aposta até o fim!" – pensava ela decidida. Mas nem ela mesma tinha certeza do que pensava. Na mesma hora, levantou-se do sofá e resolvera mandar uma coruja pra Harry.

"Olá querido! Eu vou!

Annie"

Hermione observava da janela de seu quarto enquanto a coruja branca sumia no horizonte 


	3. Cap 8 e 9

CAP 8

A tarde se passou, e Hermione aguardava uma resposta.  
Quando menos esperava, uma coruja batia em sua janela, e Hermione se levantou depressa.  
Pegou a carta da coruja e assim que a coruja se foi, Hermione abriu a carta e começou a ler.

"Querida Annie Passo pra te pegar pela manhã.  
Esteja pronta as 10

Abraços Harry"

Hermione sorriu, mas no fundo bateu um nervosismo repentino. Seriam 4 dias na casa do padrinho de Harry, e ela entrava já estava entrando em desespero só em pensar no que poderia acontecer se realmente estivesse sentido o que pensava.  
Assim que Gina chegou, Hermione lhe mostrou a carta.  
Gina leu e abriu um sorriso.  
- 4 Dias? Olha lá em? Afinal...Por quê não foi trabalhar hoje?  
- Porque não quis!  
Gina ergueu a sombrancelha, mas deu de ombros.  
- E você vai mesmo?  
- Sim.  
- Hermione, pode falar a verdade...Você ta gostando dele não está?  
- Ah, não sei Gi... - Hermione caiu no sofá de novo. - To confusa...Mas é só me lembrar do que ele me fez que minha raiva volta...E ainda tem essa história de que não sou Annie Byrne...Imagina quando ele descobrir que sou eu? Por isso, prefiro continuar a aposta.  
- Bem, você quem sabe, mas...Ele pode ter mudado sabe? E outra...Já faz tanto tempo, que acho que ele não se importaria de ser você...Claro, ele vai ficar bravo de você ter mentido, mas isso passa.  
- Não sei não.  
As duas logo tomaram um banho, jantaram e foram dormir. No dia seguinte, Hermione levantara cedo, e as 9 e meia já estava pronta. Gina acabara de acordar e olhou Hermione confusa.  
- Mas...Já ta pronta? - É...Deve ser o nervosismo...Bem, é só esperar.  
Passados 35 minutos, Harry batia na porta. Hermione havia lhe dado seu endereço em sua última carta.  
- Olá, Annie! - Harry entrou e a beijou - Nossa, GINA?  
Harry arregalou os olhos.  
- A gente mora junto...Você não sabia? - Hermione disse rindo.  
- Nem lembro...Bem, ela é irmã do Rony e.  
- Eu sei, ela me contou quando comentei com ela sobre a gente...Vamos?  
- Vamos sim...Tchau Gina!  
Gina acenou com a mão. Hermione a abraçou.  
- Tchau e cuida daqui direitinho hein?  
- Pode deixar, Annie... - Gina sorriu Hermione deu a mão para Harry e os dois deixaram o lugar.  
Foram no carro que Harry havia comprado recentemente. A casa de Sirius era no interior da cidade, então levou um bom tempo para chegarem. Assim que chegaram no lugar, que mais parecia um sitio, Harry entrou em casa e foi chamando pelo padrinho.  
- Sirius! Ângela! Cheguei!  
Hermione entrou na casa enquanto Harry chamava pelos dois. Era um lugar bem aconchegante. O jardim, era bem extenso, e havia uma piscina retangular. Alguns degraus de escada levavam pra varanda da casa, onde ficava uma churrasqueira mágica, e um grande parquinho infantil próximo a churrasqueira. Na varanda, haviam 4 redes armadas, e uma mesa com cinco cadeiras. O resto da casa era bem tradicional, exceto o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos. Havia o quarto do casal, o quarto do bebê e um de hóspedes. Cada um deles com banheiro.  
- Olá Harry! Quanto tempo! - Sirius disse enquanto entrava na sala, abraçando o sobrinho. Logo atrás dele, veio sua esposa, Ângela, com seu pequeno bebê recém nascido.  
- Esta é Annie, minha namorada! - Ele apresentou Mione que ficou encabulada. - E esta é Ângela, e Michael, o filho deles que nasceu a pouco tempo.  
- Olá! - Mione disse tímida. Sirius a olhou bem e Mione gelou, com medo que a reconhecesse.  
- Seu rosto é familiar.  
- Deve ser semelhança com alguém conhecido. - Ela disse como se afirmasse que não os conhecia. Bem, Harry, mostre a casa a ela. Qualquer coisa, estaremos na cozinha preparando o jantar. Vê se não faz merda hein menino!  
Sirius bagunçou os cabelos de Harry e foi para a cozinha com sua mulher, que colocava o menino no carrinho de bebê.  
- Simpáticos, não? - Mione comentou - Muito!  
Harry mostrou a casa inteira. Mione ficara encantada com cada canto do lar. Sentia uma paz, uma coisa diferente ali. Definitivamente, amara o lugar.  
- Bem, só temos um quarto de hóspedes. Algum problema?  
- Ah, Harry...Pelo amor né? Claro que não! - Hermione dizia rindo. Harry a ouxou para si e a beijou docemente.  
Hermione estava começando a sentir o que tinha medo de sentir. Aquelas mesmas borboletinhas na barriga de anos atrás, o frio na espinha...Tudo de uma vez.  
Mas ainda estava claro na mente de Mione, aquela noite na qual acabara a guerra...

"Harry! Se anime! A guerra acabou...Não podemos fazer nada pelos que morreram - Hermione dizia tentando animar Harry, que estava na Ala-Hospitalar já acordado, mas triste. Não falava com ninguém a dias, estava sério, se culpava pela morte de algumas pessoas como Neville, Simas, Sra. Figg.  
Hermione desistira de tentar animá-lo, mas permanecera ali, ao seu lado.  
Quando se passara 3 dias, Harry já estava planejando mudar para uma Cidade afastava, da onde não tivesse tantas más recordações. Foi bem nessa hora, que Rony e Hermione entraram sorrindo.  
- Harry! Que bom que você ta melhor. Escuta, Rony nos deu uma idéia...Poderiamos passar essas ultimas férias juntos na Toca não?  
Harry os olhou.  
- Sinto muito, eu não vou!  
- Por quê? - Mione perguntou desconfiada de algo.  
- Porque eu não quero!  
- Mas Harry, lá vai ser.  
- Eu não me importo como será ou vai deixar de ser, eu não vou e acabou!  
- Harry, o que aconteceu com você hein? Você não era assim, esse não é o Harry Potter que conheço...E o que passamos juntos? Nós três?  
- Para de drama Hermione! O velho Harry morreu, prazer, sou o novo Harry Potter que a coisa que mais quer no mundo é cair fora daqui e esquecer que essa droga de mundo mágico existe. Se me dá licença, eu tenho coisas a resolver.  
- E a nossa amizade? - Hermione perguntou com lágrimas no olhos. Harry se virou pra ela, e respondeu com o olhar mais cínico do mundo.  
- Amizade? Que amizade? - E saiu, deixando pra trás um Rony incrédulo e uma Hermione as lágrimas."

Hermione estava em seu quarto e de Harry já. Havia tomado banho e estava de pijama, uma regata branca e um short largo branco e curto. Harry acabava de entrar no quarto.  
- Tudo bem? Precisa de algo?  
- Não, não! Ta tudo bem!  
- Que bom - Ele sorriu - Hermione respondeu o sorriso e se levantou. Harry a puxou pelo braço e olhou no fundo nos olhos dela com o olhar mais doce do mundo. Hermione estava achando difícil se manter em pé, sob aquele olhar tão penetrante.  
- Você me ama?  
Hermione o olhou surpresa. Não saberia se algum dia o tempo pudesse apagar a dore que sentira por tantos anos. Mas afinal, o que custaria tentar? Quem sabe, isso poderia ser apagado, e sua vida tomasse um novo rumo...Isso somente o tempo diria.  
- Sim - Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer no momento, porque logo em seguida, Harry a puxou para si, e a beijou apaixonadamente.  
Hermione não sabia se ia agüentar ficar mais um segundo em pé, sentindo Harry lhe tocar daquela maneira, e na mesma hora caiu na cama, com Harry sobre si, sem desgrudá-la um segundo sequer...

CAP 9

Hermione passara quatro dias de muita alegria e paz ao lado de Harry. Por um momento sequer, deixara-se levar pelo seu coração. Estava começando a pensar em desistir da aposta, mas sabia que as menians enlouqueceriam.  
"Quer saber? Que se dane! Vou fazer o que eu tiver vontade, não o que elas me mandam!" - pensava ela enquanto ela e Harry voltavam pra casa, no último dia.  
Chegaram na porta do apê de Hermione e se despediram.  
- Então, nos vemos outro dia ok??? - Hermione sorriu o beijando.  
- Ok, escuta...Daqui a 2 dias, eu tenho uma festa pra ir, mas depois dela, posso passar aqui e te pegar pra sairmos?  
- Claro! - Hermione sorriu e dera outro beijo em Harry. Em seguida, entrou em casa, e contou a Gina tudo que ocorreu nos últimos 4 dias.  
- AHHHHHHHH....Mas...Você vai desistir da aposta?  
- Gina, eu gosto dele! Vou ter que criar coragem pra um dia, bem próximo, contar quem sou de verdade.  
- Ah...Ah, deixa eu te contar! As meninas vão numa festa em Hogwarts, daqui a dois dias. Você vem né? Ai você conta pra elas todo o ocorrido.  
- Nem sei Gina, ele me chamou pra sair no mesmo dia...Ele vai ter uma festa nesse dia, mas depois passará aqui.  
- Eu sei, mas nós voltamos mais cedo, dará tempo...E afinal, Dumbledore faz questão da sua presença. Vamos Mione, você não pode deixá-lo na mão!  
Hermione pensou por um momento e concluiu.  
- Ta bom então! Mas votlaremos cedo.  
Gina dava pulinhos de alegria, batendo palmas, enquanto Hermione se levantava para arrumar suas coisas.

Harry e Rony estavam no apartamento que dividiam.  
- Não acredito! Vocês.  
- Sim - Harry ficou vermelho... - E cara, achei que isso não aconteceria, mas eu acho que estou gostando dela de verdade...Sabe, ela parece que voltou ao normal, você precisa conhecer esse outro lado dela.  
- Ah sim...Ei cara, você vai na festa de Hogwarts né? Dumbledore faz questão que você vá.  
- Claro que vou! Ele me pediu que fosse pessoalmente, na última vez que tive lá. Depois vou encontrar Annie pra gente sair.  
- Xiii vai dar casamento - Rony ria do amigo - Quieto! - Harry tacava uma almofada no amigo, enquanto arrumava suas coisas.

Na noite do dia anterior, Hermione estava em seu quarto, trabalhando no último projeto do Ministério. - Hermione, você não dorme não?  
- Aham...Preciso terminar isso...Pra quinta-feira. Achop que finalmente consegui o que eu queria...Acho que vai dar certo dessa vez Gina!  
- O que? Implantar o F.A.L.E como lei?  
- Sim...Bem, quinta é minha palestra. Se todos os chefes de Deptos concordarem, o F.A.L.E vai começar a entrar em vigor, e finalmente os Elfos serão bem tratados!  
Gina sorriu para a amiga - Espero que você consiga! Mas durma logo, ou você não conseguira sequer por o pé na rua amanhã!  
- Ok, to indo. - Hermione guardou seus papéis, quando finalmente havia terminado, e fora dormir.  
No dia seguinte, o dia da festa finalmente, Hermione acordara um pouco tarde. Gina já havia voltado de Hogsmeade.  
- Aqui ta sua roupa! - Gina jogou a sacola em Mione - Mione! Você vai se atrasar.  
- Calma Gina...MEU DEUS! 4 da DURMI TANTO? - Hermione arregalava os olhos para o relógio. Gina apenas ria.  
- Claro né...Você foi dormir as 3 da manhã, queria o quê? Acordar as 9 da manhã? Anda, vai tomar banho...Hogwarts é longe daqui, e a gente vai de trem!  
- Ok.  
Hermione foi pro banho e em 30 minutos estava pronta.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry já estava pronto, esperando Rony terminar de se arrumar.  
- Cara anda logo1 To afim de chegar em Hogwarts hoje ta?  
- Calma, disse Rony, já pronto, saindo do quarto. - Vamo logo, antes que eu desista.  
E os dois se foram

Gina e Hermione entravam no Salão Principal admiradas.  
- Ai que saudade... - Hermione comentou olhando o céu encantado.  
- É verdade...OLHA! Ali estão as meninas! HEY MENINAS, AQUI! - Gina berrava, chamando a atenção de suas amigas.  
Parvati, Padma e Lilá se aproximaram as cumprimentando.  
- E ai Mione, como se saiu na sua missão? - Lilá perguntou rindo Hermione se sentou numa das mesinhas que estavam espalhadas pelo salão e contou tudo. A meio de risos, Parvati lhe perguntou.  
- Mas e aí? Vocês decidiram reatar depois da briga...Então você conseguiu em partes...Por quê ele ainda ta afim de você!  
- É mas agora eu gosto dele também, portanto...trato desfeito.  
- Como assim Mione? - Lilá perguntou horrorizada - É isso mesmo! Só espero que ele me perdoe por saber que menti...Mas bem, sei lá, é melhor deixar acontecer.  
O lugar estava começando a lotar. As outras meninas permaneceram em silêncio e nem perceberam que Harry Potter e Rony Weasley entravam pela porta do Salão Principal. 


	4. cap 10 e 11

CAP. 10 A festa em Hogwarts andava bem. Nem Harry nem Mione notaram a presença um do outro por um bom tempo. Logo, Dumbledore subiu no pequeno palanque que havia no lugar da mesa dos professores e pediu a palavra. - Estamos aqui hoje, na formatura do pessoal do 7º ano de Hogwarts. E gostaria de parabenizar a todos os alunos aqui presentes, que nesse ano, cumpriram sua meta, e que de agora em diante, contribuirão para que nosso mundo mágico seja um mundo melhor...Gostaria de chamar aqui, para uma palavra, uma grande bruxa. Uma pessoa que, ao longo do tempo que permaneceu em Hogwarts, foi a bruxa mais inteligente que tivemos. Por favor, gostaria de presentear essa ex-aluna, com uma medalha de honra. Por favor, Srta. Hermione Granger. Todos os alunos aplaudiram. A mesa onde Hermione estava, todas as meninas sorriam e soltaram gritinhos de aprovação. Quando a garota se levantou da mesa, e olhou em volta, viu que Harry e Rony estavam ali também, e que Harry a olhava com um ar muito confuso. Enquanto caminhava ouviu Draco Malfoy e Simas conversando. - Então Potter ganhou a aposta? Como? Ele nem trouxe a garota, a tal de Annie Byrne pra nos provar que ela está apaixonada por ele...Sem provas eu não acredito, Simas... - Mas é verdade... – Simas comentava enquanto se sentava numa mesa próxima dos amigos com Draco. Hermione, enquanto andava, sentia nervoso e ódio. Nervoso por Harry descobrir quem era ela dessa maneira, e ódio por saber que ele nunca gostara dela de verdade, que apenas a usara. Subiu no palco e agradeceu sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Harry se levantou da cadeira na mesma hora. - Peraí! Essa é Annie Byrne e... – Harry a olhou direito, e percebeu que em volta todos o olhavam como se ele fosse paranóico. – Você é Hermione Granger? – Ele dizia se aproximando do lugar que Hermione estava. Todos os olhavam agora. - Sim sou! - E mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo, Annie Byrne? – Ele dizia com raiva Uma exclamação de surpresa fora ouvida. - E você não me enganou não né? Uma aposta? E eu achando que você gostava de mim de verdade... - E você? Você não me enganou né? Tem mais alguma coisa que eu não sei? - Tem... – Lilá veio sorrindo cinicamente. Hermione a olhou surpresa. Nunca imaginara que Lilá faria o que estava prestes a fazer. - Tem sim...Aceitou uma aposta de como perder um garoto em 10 dias... Harry a olhou incrédulo. - Eu não acredito nisso! Por isso você me enlouqueceu aquele tempo todo? HEIN? POR ISSO? - Sim, mas você também não fica atrás, Sr. Potter. Além de ter me tratado super mal quando acabou a guerra, você ainda apronta isso...Eu sabia que você tinha mudado, mas não sabia que era pra mau-caráter. - E você é uma sanguessuga que só quis me infernizar...Puxa! Você sabia quem eu era, e se aproveitou disso...E EU NEM TE RECONHECI! - SIM! NA HORA DE HUMILHAR VOCÊ SABE NÉ? AGORA, VOCÊ ME CONDENA, MAS TÁ SEM MORAL PORQUE VOCÊ ME USOU POR UMA POSTA RIDÍCULA!!! - Sabe? Eu me arrependi de ter feito aquilo com você no passado, e sempre imaginei que se te encontrasse novamente, eu ia pedir desculpas....Mas você me deu essa oportunidade? Só que depois dessa, nem isso eu quero mais...Você queria me perder, e perdeu! Harry deu as costas e deixou o lugar. Hermione estava com os olhos cheio de lágrimas. Olhou para suas amigas e também deixou o lugar. "A partir de agora, dane-se tudo!!!" – Hermione pensava enquanto ia pra casa, sem sequer esperar Gina.

CAP 11.

No Dia seguinte, Hermione decidira passar o dia todo em seu apê e de Gina. Estava se sentindo com mutio raiva, mas muito triste de tudo ter acabado daquele jeito. Sim, ela sabia que tinha tido uma grande parte de culpa, mas Harry não podia ter feito aquilo com ela, não quando ela achava que finalmente tinha encontrado quem gostaria de viver a vida toda.  
- Hermione, para com isso. Você tem que ir falar com ele! - Gina tentava tirar sua amiga da cama.  
- Não, Gina! Ele não ta nem aí pra mim, só aquela aposta importou pra ele.  
- Você também fez uma com a gente, então vai lá e fala com ele! Caramba, levanta menina! AH, DESISTO! - Gina largou o braço de Mione, que caiu da cama.  
- AI! Escuta, eu não vou procurá-lo ok? E outra...Amanhã é minha palestra no Ministério. Se tudo der certo, o F.A.L.E será implantado ok? Imaginou? E depois, me concentrarei apenas no trabalho...Sabe, eu realmente tava começando a gostar dele mesmo...Só posso lamentar que tudo tenha acabado assim...Queria que fosse diferente, mas não foi, então pronto! - Ela disse com certa tristeza na voz, e voltou a se trancar no quarto.  
Gina apenas a olhou com ar de reprovação, e saiu pra trabalhar.

Harry estava se trocando pra ir ao campo de Quadribol. Rony já estava pronto.  
- Anda Harry!  
- CALMA, SACO!  
- Ih, ta estressado com a Mione, não desconta em mim não! Aliás, não foi você que disse que tava começando a gostar dela?  
- É, mas da Annie, não da Mione.  
- Cara...São a mesma pessoa! E outra...Você a maggou muito quando a Guerra acabou...Já se perguntou o por quê?  
Harry sentou-se na cama e permaneceu quieto, ouvindo o amigo. Sentia que elhe tinha um pouco de razão.  
- Sabe, acho que você gostava dela naquela época, mas ficou com medo que os seguidores de você - sabe - quem quisessem se vingar ferindo ela, e decidiu se afastar não?  
- Como adivinhou? - Harry se espantou.  
- HÁ! Não precisa adivinhar...É a única explicação...E escuta...Ela te enganou, mas você também enganou ela....Os dois tão sem moral...Agora, se você realmente gostava dela, era da Mione não da Annie, a Annie era uma pessoa que Hermione criou, uma garota que tava te deixando pirado, uma louca...Mas Hermione não é assim, porque você a conheceu durante 7 anos, cara...Não pode deixar a amizade terminar assim, e você sente algo a mais por ela, vai atrás.  
Harry permaneceu por um tempo pensativo, mas resolveu ignorar o que o amigo havia dito.  
- Cara, você ta certo...Mas já é tarde.  
Harry se virou e foi até a porta.  
- Você não vai no treino não? - Vou, mas precisamos deixar o pedido da liberação desse estádio no Ministério, se lembra?  
Harry permaneceu quieto novamente. Mencionar o Ministério, significaria vê-la novamente, mas não podia fazer nada, então decidiu ir com Rony.

Hermione estava deitada, quando ouviu Gina entrar correndo em casa.  
- HERMIONE, VAI PRO MINISTÉRIO AGORA!  
- Calma, Gi...Que foi? - Hermione levantou-se de sua cama assustada.  
- Escuta, os chefes de Dptos organizaram a reunião pra hoje, porque amanhã irão resolver um caso e terão que viajar...Você tem que ir lá agora! Hermione se levantou correndo e se trocou. Em 20 minutos, as duas chegavam ao Ministério, e subiam pra sala de reuniões.  
- Finalmente! - Diggory reclamava com as duas - Andem! Hermione, estão te esperando...Gina, você vai pra sua sala, Mione me acompanhe.  
Gina desejou boa sorte a amiga e foi pra sua sala. Hhermione seguiu Amos Diggory até a sala de reuniões. Todos os chefes de Dptos do Ministério estavam ali, numa bancada como se fossem julgar um concurso. O Ministro da Magia estava num palanque separado, e havia um espaço, parecendo um mini palco com um outro palanque, onde Hermione ficaria.  
A garota subiu ali nervosa, mas com a cara e coragem, começou sua palestra.

Harry e Ropny entraram no Ministério, e se encaminharam até a mesa da secretaria, na entrada.  
- Por favor, onde podemos encontrar o chefe do Dpto de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos? Estamos com pressa.  
- Na sala de reunião, 2º andar, mais... - Ela não pode terminar. Os garotos realmente estavam com pressa e subiram correndo.  
Ao chegarem na sala de reunião, Harry percebeu que havia uma reunião importante ali. Ele e Rony entraram silenciosamente, e ficaram observando. Harry reconheceu Mione e ficou prestando atenção em sua palestra. Era realmente impressionante o jeito que ela falava. Convenceria até ele, sobre seu projeto. Quando Harry se desligou de seus pensamentos, percebeu que a palestra estava no fim.  
- E então é isso. Creio que com esse projeto, passaremos a ter uma relação melhor de elfo-senhores.  
- Ok, Srta. Granger, por favor pedirei que a Srta se sente, para que os presentes dêem seu voto de favor ou contra. Concordo ser uma proposta boa, mas teremos que agir de acordo a burocracia...Por favor, nossos "jurados, podem começar seus votos"  
Hermione estava nervosa. Em minutos, todos os jurados ali levantaram suas plaquinhas e magicamente apareceram os votos. 5 contra e 9 a favor. O Ministro decretou.  
- Decreto que o projeto F.A.L.E será obrigatoriamente vigorado a partir de agora.  
Hermione dava pulinhos de alegria, quando percebeu que duas pessoas estavam a observando no canto da sala. Resolveu se aproximar.  
Rony olhou Harry e sorriu.  
- Deixa, eu vou lá entregar isso pro chefe! - E dizendo isso, saiu.  
Harry permaneceu onde estava, com ar sério. Hermione se aproximou.  
- O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Vim falar com o chefe do Dpto de Esportes e Jogos Mágicos.  
- Ah... - Percebia-se o ar de desapontamento na voz de Mione.  
- Bonito discurso. Parabéns... - Harry tentou sorrir.  
- Ah, obrigada! - Hermione corou.  
Permaneceram um tempo em silêncio, quando os dois resolveram falar ao mesmo tempo.  
- Escuta...Eu...Tá, fala você...Ok, eu falo.  
- É sério! - Harry foi mais rápido. - Eu...Bem...Queria falar com você!  
- Sobre ontem? Escuta, você realmente foi um idiota!  
- Mas você também foi!  
Os dois se olharam e riram.  
- Mas, eu não te tratei mal quando a guerra acabou, então mesmo que te perdoe sobre a aposta, isso não vai ficar em branco! - Hermione disse cruzando os braços.  
Harry a olhou e chegou mais perto.  
- Escuta...Naquela épocaeu gostava de você Mione, e quando me toquei disso, o que demorou... - Ele riu e prosseguiu - Fiquei com medo dos seguidores de Voldemort que ficaram vivos quererem se vingar, machucando quem eu mais gostava.  
- Gostava? - Hrmione perguntou fingindo - se de indignada - Ok, gosto, amo, venero...Só que agora é diferente...Sabe, achei que gostava da Annie, aquela que você criou, mas percebi que ela era uma louca, desvairada que queria me deixar maluco e rir nas minhas costas...Mas você não é assim...E bem, desculpe-me pela aposta..Eu nem te reconheci também... - Ele se aproximou mais e a abraçou pela cintura - Quem mandou ficar tão bonita a ponto de nem eu te reconhecer.  
- O Rony também não me reconheceu... - Ela comentou encarando aqueles olhos verdes vivos, mesmo achando isso muito difícil.  
- Mas ele é lerdo, não conta.  
Os dois riram, mas ficaram sérios em minutos.  
- Vamos esquecer isso ok? Tá, foi engraçado, pelo menos pra você né? Mas, acho melhor tentarmos de novo.  
Hermione apenas sorriu e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado.

FIM!!! 


End file.
